legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P10/Transcript
(Erin is seen sleeping in her bed as she slowly starts to wake up. She sits up in bed as sunlight beams through her window) Erin: *yawns* Good morning Rose. Rose? (Erin feels that Rose isn't bonded to her as she looks around her room) Erin: Rose? Rose where are you? (Erin then sees her blankets at the foot of her bed shuffling as Rose pops out yawning( Rose: I'm *yawns*.....right here. Erin: Oh thank goodness! I thought you got out or something. Rose: No I'm here as always. Erin: Well that's good. (Rose crawls up as Erin hugs her) Erin: What time is it? (Erin looks at the clock next to her bed which reads two o'clock) Erin: It's two?! Rose: Why didn't anyone wake us up? (Erin gets up out of bed carrying Rose as they leave the room. They then find a note on Erin's door) Erin: *reads* "Erin, me and the others went out on patrol as a team for once. We left you and Rose alone since you were both asleep. Be back by six. Signed, Alex." Rose: Oh, they left without us? Erin: Guess so. But that just means more time to ourselves sweetie! Rose: YAY!! Erin: So what do you want to do today? Play games, watch TV, hero training? Rose: Can we do all three? Erin: Sure! But what first? Rose: I wanna play! Erin: Okay then! You wanna play inside or outside? Rose: Outside of course! Too much valuable stuff in here! Erin: Well let me go get ready and we'll head out back! (Erin puts Rose down on the couch as she goes back into her room to change) Rose: I'll be right here! (Rose sits on the couch humming to herself before she begins hearing sound coming from Ian's room) Rose: Hm? (Ian is seen stepping out the room, looking somewhat of a mess as he just enters the living room and takes a seat) Rose: …. *Looks left and right* …. Um... Hi there. Ian: *Notices Rose* ??? Who are you? Rose: I'm Rose! I'm guessing you're Ian right? Ian: When did you...? (Erin then comes out of her room dressed in swimwear when she notices Ian) Erin: Oh, hey Ian! Finally came out huh? Ian: Yeah.... Where's the others? Erin: Oh they left to go out on patrol. We're the only ones here. Ian: Ah... (Silence follows after that) Erin:... Um.. I see you met Rose! She's one of the Targhuls Alex saved from the Kraken. Rose: Nice to meet you. Ian:....... (Erin then walks over and sits down next to Ian concerned) Erin: Ian what's wrong? (Ian says nothing) Erin:... Ian. Please. Talk to me. You hadn't left your room for days and we've all been worried sick about you. So please. Just... Say something. (Ian then slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small vase from his pocket and holds it out) Ian: It's this.... Rose: What's that? (Erin takes the vase and looks at it) Erin:....It's Kiro isn't it? Ian: Yeah.... That's him.... Rose: Who's Kiro? Erin: I'll explain later Rose. *To Ian* So this was what Mr. Lee brought? Ian: Yeah... Erin: What about the note? Ian: It.....was from my parents. Erin: About what? Ian: Isaac and a few soldiers brought his body back to my parents. They took him in and....my dad cremated him. Rose: Cremated? Erin: Again, I'll explain later. *To Ian* Are you... Upset that he was cremated? Ian: I'm upset that he's gone Erin.....Without him.... (Ian rubs his forehead as he starts tearing up) Ian: I'm nothing.... Erin: Hey! That's not true! Ian: How do you figure that.... Erin: You're our friend Ian. You've been friends with Jack for a long time. And you are an important member of the Defenders. You've saved our lives more times then I can count. (Rose looks up at Erin with wide eyes) Erin: And besides, you know Kiro wouldn't want you to give up like this. He wouldn't want any of us to give up. (Ian looks at Erin tearing up before he jumps forward and hugs her crying. She then slowly hugs him) Erin: There there....It's okay. Ian: I just miss him so much....! Erin: We all do Ian. This team won't be the same without him. (Ian continues crying as Rose crawls up and sits in Ian's lap to comfort him) Rose: It's okay Ian. Don't be sad, you'll be okay! Ian: How do you know?! You didn't....even..... Erin: Ian? (Ian lets go of Erin as he looks around panting for air from crying. He then begins to calm down.) Erin: Ian are you okay? Ian: I.....I'm calm now somehow. Erin: Huh? Rose: How? Ian: I don't know. I'm still upset about Kiro but....For some reason, I can't feel sad. I just....feel all tingly and calm now for some reason. Erin: But how? Ian: I really don't know. But it feels nice whatever it is. Rose: That's weird! Erin: Yeah. Only thing I know that can do that is Zach's void, but why would- (Erin then looks down at Rose who is sitting on Ian's lap) Erin: Hold on. Rose: Huh? Erin: Rose, are you doing this? Rose: No? Why, did I do something wrong? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts